


Is there something else you're searching for?

by thethingaboutlove



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethingaboutlove/pseuds/thethingaboutlove
Summary: Sometimes it's difficult to differentiate whether it's the fear of taking the chance and being happier than she ever thought she could be or taking the chance only for it to crumble and burn the way everything else in her life has.
Relationships: Ziva David & Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 5





	Is there something else you're searching for?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters or this song
> 
> I'm not sure i like song fics but this is something I posted on ffnet and wanted to post it here.

** _Tell me something girl,_ **

** _Are you happy in this modern world?_ **

** _Or do you need more?_ **

** _Is there something else you’re searching for?_ **

* * *

It’s a fact of life. No one is ever truly content. There’s always this hunger, this need for something more. More accomplishments, more life to live. For an average person these things seem normal. They’re the motivations that drive them through day to day life. The promise of tomorrow and a brighter future.

However, Ziva had no experience with these things. Maybe somewhere in the back of her mind she may be able to conjure a time when she was younger. When all of her tomorrows where filled with hope. But for the longest time, since her first encounter with death, she had no longer relied on the promise of tomorrow. That was until this completely impossible man swivelled his way into her life. The thought of his goofy smile causing one to grace her features. Most days she finds it increasingly crazy and unbelievable. Almost to the point where she has to pinch herself to know if this is her reality.

That’s why it scares her so much. The thought of saying yes to the thing she has wanted for a long time now, hoping for she may even reluctantly admit. It scares her so much to the point where her walls barricade their way around her stammering heart the minute she is asked that all important question. Because the hope of more tomorrows and a happy future has become a foreign concept to Ziva. Sometimes its difficult to differentiate whether it’s the fear of taking the chance and being happier than she ever thought she could be or taking the chance only for it to crumble and burn the way everything else in her life has.

That’s when she decides that _yes_ she does need more, and this is everything she didn’t know she was searching for.

* * *

** _Tell me something boy, _ **

** _Aren’t you tired tryna fill that void? _ **

** _Or do you need more?_ **

** _Ain’t it hard keeping it so hardcore?_ **

* * *

The innocence of the fresh-faced boy left him with the passing of his mother. A life not yet lived. So much love still to give but no one to give it to. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t do anything to him. That young boy forced to grow up too fast through tragedy. The never ending line of step mothers. He supposes that’s why he turned out the way he is. He started to get worried that he’d never feel that deep connection with someone. The type of connection that makes you question everything about your life. Everything but the connection itself.

For Tony this connection came in the form of an ex-mossad ass-kicking ninja. There’s no exact moment or point in time that he could pinpoint the starting of his feelings towards her. But he does know when he realised these feeling where there. Unlike most things in his busy life this moment was not extraordinary or extravagant. He remembers he told a joke, now he can’t remember which one, this detail not an important one to him. What he does recall though is the way that beautiful smile lit up her face. The way she let her guard down for him and laughed the way she never usually lets herself. Full of heart and genuine amusement. Her eyes sparkled beneath the orange walls that surrounded them and her hair fell in tight curls across her face and she covered her mouth with her hands.

At that moment, in the middle of solving a case, there was only one thought that concerned his mind._ I want that forever. _So, two years later when he’s knelt down on one knee (even though it’s excruciating to stay still on the uncomfortable ground) and Ziva replies _yes, _he doesn’t recall a moment where he’s ever been happier.

What comes with this happiness is the type of relief one could only describe as coming to the surface of the water for air after being held under for too long. It fills within him a void he never knew he had. A void that fate preserved for this woman to fill, and this woman only.

* * *

** _I’m off the deep end,_ **

** _Watch as I dive in_ **

** _I’ll never meet the ground _ **

** _Crash through the surface, where they can’t hurt us_ **

* * *

For two people who never dreamed something so wonderful would happen to them they thought it fitting to keep it simple. Nothing extravagant. Just friends, family and love.

The moment they met you could say was not exactly the right way to meet the love of your life. Not the moment, the circumstances or the conversation itself. But that’s the way they have always been, unconventional. Everything about their relationship screamed unconventional. Yet it was so them.

So, on the happiest day of their lives in front of the people they loved most, they finally felt complete. A lifetime of yearning. Of failed relationships, most of them having no meaning, they finally found the place where the connection goes deeper. A love built on a foundation too strong for even a tsunami to destroy.

This flows through them with the most beautiful feeling. And that feeling is not of contentment. Because to be content suggests just settling for what is there. But for them there is so much more to come. So many more laughs and smiles. So much more life to live. Together. The way they had always dreamed. And that is the best kind of feeling.

* * *

** _We’re far from the shallow now._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how in character this is but if you liked it leave a review or request or something and i'll see what I can do becauase I kind of want to get back into writing.


End file.
